


Deserved To Die

by Jishubunny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Killing, M/M, Romance, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which some comrades think of raping and murdering Armin, making Jean feel quite murderous as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserved To Die

Jean and Armin were grouped with 3 other boys. Jean never bothered to know their names as he didn't like getting attached to people. He didn't see any point of getting to know each other when one of them or all of them could just be killed in an instant by a titan. Sharing moments and memories with them would only make their death more painful to Jean, and he didn't want to have emotional breakdown. The one he had with Marco and a few other friends he had was enough.

 

However, Jean didn't like the 3 boys they were with right now. They loved to gossip behind the people who deserved respect. They complained about a lot of things. They liked to use foul language. They made bets on which person isn't going to survive in this mission. Then they talked the usual nasty boy stuff which eventually lead them to stare Armin's back.

 

Armin and his horse had quite a distance, so he probably wouldn't be able to hear anything the boys said, but Jean's distance was only a few paces in front of the boys, and he didn't like what he was hearing, not one single bit.

 

"Ugh... why don't we have a girl in our group? It would be nice to stare at girl's boobs bouncing while horseriding!"

 

"But hey, Armin looks pretty like a girl."

 

"It's been a while since I had sex. Armin's ass will have to do."

 

"You mean rape him? Aren't we going to get in trouble with that?"

 

"Not if we kill him. We'll just tell the captain that Armin was killed by a titan. Easy, right?"

 

"What about Jean?"

 

"We'll ask him to join us and if not, we'll kill him."

 

Not if I kill you first. That's what Jean thought as his hand gripped on the handle of his sword. Everything those boys did and said kept building up the anger inside Jean, but now that they were making plans on raping and murdering Armin, Jean isn't going to stay quiet and do nothing about it. He was blinded with anger that he doesn't care about his morals anymore. He'll kill them right then and there.

 

However, his killing intent was interrupted by a titan. It was an abnormal one judging by the way it ran fast in a zig zag manner. Within just a few seconds, it caught one of the boys. The two other boys used this chance to increase the speed of their horses and put a distance between them and the titan as much as possible.

 

"Hey, where are you guys going?! We can still save him!!!" Armin shouted at the two boys.

 

"Don't bother saving him, Armin. Let's save ourselves first."

 

Armin knew that Jean had turned into a cold person, but he didn't think Jean would turn into a heartless one. "But we can still save him!!! He's not eaten or crushed yet!!!"

 

"Armin, if that titan isn't going to kill him, I would kill him myself!!!"

 

Armin was shock to hear what Jean just said. "Jean, what is wrong with you?"

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a scream of death. They turned their heads to see the titan devouring their groupmate's legs first. It was only when their groupmate was completely dead that Jean said, "Armin, watch my horse for me." Then Jean effortlessly killed the titan by himself.

 

When Jean went back to his horse, Armin frowned at him. "You could have saved him."

 

"People like him deserve to die. They're of no help to us. They only complain a lot and gossip and make evil plans like raping you."

 

"What? Rape me? They could have been just joking."

 

"Do you think I'm that much stupid not to be able to distinguish between a joke from something serious?"

 

"No, of course not... it's just that..."

 

Jean held the reins of Armin's horse to stop the horse from running. Jean stopped his own horse as well. Armin looked at Jean's questioningly before turning his head to look at what Jean was looking at. He saw that there was another titan attacking their other 2 groupmates.

 

"They didn't talk about just raping you. They talked about murdering you afterwards. Then they talked about asking me to join them or they'll kill me as well."

 

This time, Armin stayed silent and simply watched the others being killed. He had no will to save them, especially not after hearing what Jean just said. After watching the boys die, it was Armin who made a move to kill the titan.

 

Armin finally spoke when he returned to his horse and Jean. "Even if we didn't directly murder them, I still can't help but think that we're murderers ourselves because we really could have saved them from those titans."

 

"I'm sorry that you had to feel that way, but it's for the greater good. They could have done something bad to you or to someone else." Jean used his palm to wipe away the blood on Armin's cheek. It wasn't a titan's blood because a titan's blood was hot and could burn the skin. It was their comrade's blood except that Jean never thought of them as comrades. "I never killed a human yet, but if those titans didn't show up, I would have killed them for you."

 

Armin was surprised at Jean's confession. It wasn't a romantic kind of confession, but Armin knew that it was a confession nevertheless. With all their experiences with both humans and titans, their view on the world has changed. It was more twisted than they've imagined, so their personality also changed for them to be able to adapt in the world they live in.

 

With the way Jean currently is, Armin knew that would be the closest thing to a love confession. "It won't be rape if it's you." Armin knew that would be the closest thing he'll say that would let Jean know that he felt the same way.

 

They shared a brief kiss before allowing their horses to run again. They don't have time for stupid romance as they were currently on a mission outside the wall in danger of titans. They needed to join in another group and report the death of their comrades.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> It's only the second time I wrote SnK fic and once again, I wrote it with my favorite OTP. This one is definitely longer than my first and previous fic, so I hope you'll enjoy this. Leave comments if you can~ Kudos if you like~ <3


End file.
